Devices which measure data of the wind, such as velocity and direction, and are placed on fixed or rotating bases on land or anchored to the bottom of the sea are known. These devices are not able to measure the velocity of the wind in the case that their base is moving or oscillating the way floating bases do. There are also floating devices for the measuring mainly of meteorological variables mounted on devices for the measuring of the waving. These devices do not measure the data of the wind at an altitude over 5 to 10 m from sea level and do not provide wind measurement data adequate for wind resource assessment of Offshore Wind Parks.
The device according to the present invention remedies this serious drawback by providing bankable wind data.